Fiendfrye
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Draco can't find it inside himself to cast the Fiendfrye hex, so Bellatrix desires to give her pupil a demonstration on how its done.


Written for the **Disney Character Challenge** (Lumiere: Write about fire) **Variety of Prompts Challenge** (Words 9. Incantation, Relationship 9. Teacher/Student), **Same Ol' People, Same Ol' Music Challenge** (Framing Henley: The Burn, Draco Malfoy)

Notes: Set the summer before 7th year.

Disclaimer: I own no characters present.

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

"Try harder, Draco." Bellatrix snarled to his left. The sudden pain that throbbed in the back of his head remained even after her hand had left. He suppressed the urge to rub away the sourness from where she had hit him. He had learned prior that whenever dealing with his aunt, it was best not to show her any sign of weakness or pain. Reacting to the slap on the back of his head would most likely lead to further pain he wished to prolong.

"I'm trying." His voice was solid, showing no signs of the distress he was feeling. Wand raised, and shaking like a leaf if the breeze, Draco tried to keep from bucking under the pressure. They'd been at this for hours, and so far Draco had been unable to successfully cast the Fiendfrye curse. It wasn't that he wasn't trying, because he was giving it his fullest, but he just didn't seem able to enact the dark magic needed to create the fire.

A second slap sounded through the room, this time of Bellatrix's palm making contact with his already bruised cheek. He once more fought back the urge to rub away the sharp stinging. His wand hand dropped.

"Not hard enough." Bellatrix continued to snarl. She moved in front of him, hair wild around her face, and eyes tightened into narrowed slits. "You do not have the option to fail here boy. He wants you to master this spell before the school year begins. Do not make me be the one to inform him that you are too spineless to even cast a spell."

"I'm trying." Draco repeated, his eyes wavering from his aunt to the empty half of the basement they resided in. The muffled sobs of people being imprisoned a ways away eat at his ears, and bore into his chest. He knew he couldn't do this. It was serious dark magic that brought about the Fiendfrye, and he just didn't have that inside him. As much as he had tried over the years, as hard as he was trying now, he just didn't have it in him.

"Then you obviously are not trying hard enough." Bellatrix's voice continued to grow darker and darker as the moment went by. "This is simple, Draco. Hell, even that werewolf can do it. Don't tell me that you're weaker than that beast."

"I'm not." Draco's eyes snapped onto his aunt.

"Than show me!" Bellatrix gripped his chin, her sharp nails cutting into his skin. She released him, leaving behind thin scratched against his flesh. "Do it Draco. And I am getting tired of your failures."

Draco didn't respond, only raised his wand. Silver eyes locked on the charred pillar a distances away, he muttered the incantation needed.

"Ignis Maledicti!" His wand gave off the feeling of warmth, but nothing came of it. Desperation built into him as he made out the sickening beat of his aunt's heels tapping impatiently against the stone floor.

"Ignis Maledicti!" He spoke louder, putting even more force into his words. The tip of his wand glowed a bright orange, before dying back down.

"Ignis Maledicti!" He shouted one more time, frustrated that the incantation wasn't working.

"That's enough." Bellatrix grabbed his arm, shoving it back down by his side. Anger rose into her cold black eyes as she withdrew her own wand. "Maybe a demonstration will help."

She raised her wand without looking at where it was pointed. "Ignis Maledicti!"

The tip of her wand glowed bright before the flames billowed out. It was a sight to see, the fire alive and dangerous. It was mesmerizing. Before long, the flames stopped pouring from her wand, and pooled about of the floor, licking at the air with hunger. The flames let out an inhuman growl as it began to pull in on itself and form into shape. The long tail of a snake snapped against the ground, leaving trails of ash where it had connected.

Draco found himself taking a step backwards as an oversized snake head began to make an appearance in the flames. Sharp fangs were solid despite the fact that it was made out of flickering flames. Eyes stared at him in deep red pools. He tried to take another step back, but found his feet glued to the floor. With frantic eyes, he glanced at Bellatrix. She only smiled wickedly, watching the scene with keen interest.

Slowly turning his gaze back onto the Fiendfrye, he gulped as he watched the flamed snake slither towards him. He couldn't move, could only watch with a shaky gaze as the snake rose higher. Its serpentine face was level with Draco's. A forked tongue lapped at the air, eyes never once removed from where Draco stood.

All at once, the snake snapped forward.

Draco didn't have time to let out a cry of pain as the snake's fangs bit down into his shoulder blade. The fire burnt every inch of skin it made contact with, a sickening hiss of burning flesh. He screamed, his voice mixing with the panicked shouts of those being held prisoner on the other side of the basement.

Whatever spell that had been holding him in place broke as he dropped to his knees, the flamed snake vanishing with a puff of smoke. Heavy tears raced down his face, his whole body shaking from the damage. He gasped for breath, unable to bring enough air back into his lungs. He could see the black dots dancing over his vision as his head throbbed.

"Well then." Bellatrix's voice was right above him. He couldn't see her through the tears and blurred vision. "Now that you have a demonstration, you know what you need to do. Now, stand up."

Draco tried to stand, his wobbly knees preventing him from doing so. Dropping back onto the ground, he wasn't surprised whenever his blurred vision went black.


End file.
